Forum:Max Grey
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Max (Sarah) Grey Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Washington, DC (USA) Birth date: Character date of birth ''' November 13 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-blood Species: Character species Half Werewolf (on her father's side) Mother: Name, Sarah Grey, 35, CIA operative Father: Name, Michael ______, assasin Siblings: N/A Other important figures: none History: Max grew up with a mother who was torn over her lover (Max's dad) leaving. Sarah, the aforementioned mother, became an alcoholic and very depressed. She only tries to seem happy around Max, which was easy since she works as an assassin for the CIA. After coming home early from a middle-school dance before leaving for Salem, Max found her mother dead- drunk on the couch and poured every ounce of liquor down the drain. She vowed to never let her mom sink that low again, and has been very successful. Her mother now smiles and laughs quite a lot. Max was first introduced to skateboards when she was 6, after one of her older friends died doing an aerial stunt. Since then she has dedicated herself to mastering the skateboard. Whilst at Salem, Max was a member of the quidditch team all seven years she was there, as well as the dueling club. She holds the record for dueling wins...and for breaking the 'no dueling in the corridors' rule. (Not to mention dress code infractions.) (Social Endowments) *affectionate family upbringing *high mental abilities in family *parents attained high social status *parents motivated, gave direction *parents rose & accomplished *(inheritance) physical attributes are fine *(had) previous success (in school, work, family life) *prosperity in family upbringing *When and where was your character born? *DC, 18 years ago *What age did your character first use magic? *Max was seven *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? *Max grew up in a muggle area & her mother rarely used magic. At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Having trouble? Try this. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS *capacity to judge others *communication skills *(can) exercise authority *leadership skills *listening skills *motivating skills *negotiating skills *planning skills *problem-solvingskills *public speaking skills *reconciling problems *conflicts at higher level skills *talented exceptionally in particular area *speaking skills *technical work skills *adventurous * substance-free *alert * aware of opportunities * clean * completes * comprehends * conscious * constructive * creative *deliberative * detail-oriented * develops mental capabilities * has direction * disciplined * dynamic * educated * efficient * effort achieves results * energetic * enterprising * envisions the unseen * experienced (in area) * focused * good * health robust, strong constitution * idea-driven * imaginative * initiates (has initiative) * innovative * insightful *intelligent *knowledgeable * leads others * lives from the depths of life * motivated *nerves strong * objective * observant * physical stamina * previous success in school * resourceful * responsible * results-oriented * risk-taker * seeks improvement *spiritual, inner connection * stamina * strong; physically * strong; psychologically * (has had) supportive family or friends * tough * trustworthy * wealthy * work is in harmony with personal life (Attributes, Skills) Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES never has enough time unlucky disorganized impatient, expectant impolite, ill mannered, rude relationship with other(s) negative irresponsible seeing only parts of the picture ill behaved tries to do everything reckless reconciling problems, conflicts at higher level time management skills, lack of technical work skills, lack of (Attributes, Skills) Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Fiery, loyal, compassionate, crazy smart, outgoing, vicious and ruthless when someone messes with her buddies.She has a lot of attitude and is very confrontational (not to mention her dark, gory side). She enjoys a fair fight (ex.: she never attacks from behind, fights with a weapon of equal stature to her opponents, etc.) Max always tries to keep her emotions in (as in sadness, love, etc.), but when she is extremely mad or extremely sad, they show. Despite her bad@$$ façade, she really has a kind heart. She loves kittens and puppies and going to the movies with her mom. (Attitude) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *Dauntless, loyal, hot-headed *How does your character react to other people when angry? *She...either hits them, yells at them, or glares at them until they go away, depending on who it is. *How does your character react to other people when happy? *She isn't happy most of the time...But generally she just acts...un-mad *How does your character react to other people when sad? *She's very mood-swingy Having trouble? Try this. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Max is tall, tan, and very athletic-looking. Generally her hair is long and pulled back, but as of right now it's short and kind or spiked-mohawk-thingy (it's exactly like the picture at right, as are her piercings). She has a snarling wolf tattoo on her back that covers almost all of the skin. *American *Black *Dark Grey *Black and grey (leather jackets, cargo pants, tank tops, combat boots) Student or Graduate: *Twelfth Roleplayed by: (Insert User:Jay Sea ) Jay Sea Timestamp : 20:23, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Time and date Congratulations this character has been approved as a member of Gomes! Category:Approved